disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine (American Dragon: Jake Long)
Jasmine (voiced by Lacey Chabert) was born on March 16th, 1990 is a fictional character of the series American Dragon: Jake Long. She is a young human girl who, under certain lunar conditions, will transform into a soul-sucking monster called a Nix. She only appears in one episode, "Dragon Breath" in Season 1, and makes a cameo appearance in "The Ski Trip" in flashback. She never makes a reappearance in Season 2. Physical Appearance Jasmine is a tall and skinny young girl with long black hair and a beauty mark under her left eye. She usually wears a long red dress with black high-heeled shoes. Promotional artwork of Jasmine shows that she first was supposed to wear a purple sweater with a matching skirt and white knee-high boots. Personality Jasmine is very friendly and kind individual. Even though she doesn't know Jake at all, she accepts upon being asked to accompany him to his school's dance without much hesitation. Jasmine keeps her Nix state a secret more out of shame than for nefarious purposes: she doesn't reveal it directly to Jake, but still warns him that she needs to be home before the moon reaches the center of the night sky (she will turn into a Nix at that time). She insists on this several times during the episode, and even attempts to leave the dance when the time of her transformation grows near. She also apologies abundantly to Jake after the dance's fiasco, which further insists on the fact that she is not inherently evil albeit her Nix side. When upset or in a bad mood, Jasmine will growl and her eyes will glow red, her Nix side dominating her negative emotions. Nix Side Albeit her kindness, Jasmine turns out to be a soul-sucking monster called a Nix. It has a serpent tail for legs, scaly green skin, sharp claws, a pair of black wings, fangs, and glowing red eyes. Jasmine will transform into the beast only when the moon reaches the center of the night sky; she will turn back into a human once the moon sets. During Jake's party, although she did attempt to leave before this could happen, Jasmine turns into a Nix and sucks the souls of the entire student body. She then engages into a fight with Jake whom defeats her with his incredibly smelly Dragon breath. The souls are returned to their rightful bodies and Jasmine is taken care of by Lao Shi and Fu Dog until sunrise. Gallery Jasmine1.gif|promo image of Jasmine Dragon Breath (29).jpg Dragon Breath (30).jpg Jasmine_jake.jpg Evil Jasmine.jpg RedeyeJasmine.jpg Jasmine_haley.jpg Dragon Breath (24).jpg Dragon Breath (25).jpg Dragon Breath (26).jpg Dragon Breath (34).jpg Jasmine_jake_trixie_spud.png|Jake Intruduces Jasmine to Trixie and Spud Dragon Breath (27).jpg Brad_School_dance.png Jasmine_jake_rose_brad.png Dragon Breath (36).jpg Dragon Breath (37).jpg Brad_jake.jpg Dragon Breath (18).jpg Dragon Breath (20).jpg Dragon Breath (19).jpg Dragon Breath (21).jpg Jasmine_mad.png|an angry and deranged Jasmine Dragon Breath (15).jpg Jasmine_nix.png|Jasmine as the Nix Jasmine_apology.jpg Dragon Breath (8).jpg Quotes *''(about her curfew limit)'' "Oh, you know, sometime around 10:23 and 15 seconds Eastern Standard Time. It's this whole lunar cycle thing." *"So, um, I'm not sure how to put this, but... I'm sorry I tried to suck the souls of all of your friends at the dance." *"I had a really nice time, except for the whole, you know... Sorry. Again." Trivia *As revealed by herself, Jasmine does not actually live in New York but was in the area visiting family; *Jasmine describes Jake as a sweetheart; *If a picture is taken of Jasmine, her eyes will always be red; *When Lao Shi shows a photograph of Jasmine to Fu Dog, she wears the sweater and skirt from her promotional artwork. Category:American Dragon: Jake Long characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Living characters Category:Animated characters Category:Italian characters Category:Reformed characters